marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kron Stone (Earth-TRN579)
, | Relatives = Tyler Stone (father) Miguel O'Hara (paternal half-brother) unnamed children | Universe = Earth-TRN579 | BaseOfOperations = Nueva York | Gender = Male | Height = 7'10" | Weight = 605 lbs. | Eyes = Green | Hair = None | Hair2 = (formerly Blond) Category:Blond Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Scorpion-like appearance, which includes: a giant claw where his right hand should be, tail, green skin and eyes, venomous fangs, pincers on face, talons on left hand | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = High school dropout | Origin = Human mutate (Freaker) | PlaceOfBirth = Nueva York | Creators = Beenox | First = | Last = | Quotation = See me? See this!? I'm dangerous! Monster! | Speaker = Scorpion | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions | HistoryText = His life went pretty much the same as the original Kron Stone, except until he decided to torment a scorpion with in a lab experiment. The device exploded, accidentally fusing the arachnid's DNA into Kron, mutating him into the vicious Scorpion. Scorpion agreed to collect fragments of the Tablet of Order and Chaos for Doctor Octopus because she promised to depower him and return him to his human form. After collecting a fragment, Scorpion was attacked by Spider-Man, who was also looking for fragment pieces. Despite Kron explaining his motives and Spidey sympathizing with him, the two still fought and O'Hara took the fragment. | Personality = Kron was nothing more than a rich brat, who loved to bully others; a call to his father usually got him out of trouble. However, as the Scorpion, he strongly desires to return to his human form. Although it appears his vocabulary has also been affected, as he often speaks in toddler-like sentences or says "me" instead of "I". He is quite aggressive, likely due to the Scorpion DNA fused into him. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Kron Stone of Earth-96099. Scorpion Physiology: Kron Stone's Scorpion enhanced DNA mutated Kron and gave him... *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Wall Crawling' *'Acid Spit Generation' *'Poisonous Stinger Tail:' He's got a sharp and poisonous stinger at the end of his long and strong tail. *'Clawed Arm:' His right hand has been transformed into a gigantic Scorpion claw. Mystical Enhancement: The fragment granted Kron the power to reproduce and lay thousands of eggs hatching miniature but deadly versions of himself. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Patel may have intended to keep her promise, but given the hologram of Scorpion in her lab, it's possible she may have planned to take DNA samples from him to create her own Scorpions. * Kron Stone was voiced by John Kassir. , best known for voicing the Crypt Keeper from Tales from the Crypt and Buster Bunny from Tinny Toon Adventures. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Tablet of Order and Chaos users Category:Alchemax Experiment Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Wallcrawling Category:Acid Generation Category:Stone Family Category:Scorpion Form Category:Human/Scorpion Hybrids Category:Poisonous Category:2010 Character Debuts Category:Alchemax School for Gifted Youngsters Student